Battling the Enemy Within!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Team Robot in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire the Series. (The episode begins) Ash Ketchum: '''Max, Double-D, Abby. Are we getting any close to the Battle Pyramid in weird place like this? - (Ed walks slowly as he gazes) '''Eddy: '''Hey would you stop staring and… (Ed hits Eddy) '''Ed: '''Pyramid! '''Double-D: '''A pyramid? (They see the Battle Pyramid) '''Eddy: '''There it is. That’s gotta be the battle pyramid. We're here! '''Ed: '''I am Ed! See me! - - (As the heroes are about to head over to the battle pyramid, suddenly the ground gives in and the heroes falls down into the deep hole) (Team Robot in Pokemon: Battle Frontier opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (VO): '''Battling the Enemy Within. Narrator: - - - (Cut to the heroes walking and they see a statue of Pikachu) '''May: It's Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Wow, it's awesome! Max: I don't think you better touch that. Emerl: Max is right, who knows what will happen. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, what if it‘s a booby trap? Double-D: '''They’re right, don't touch it. '''Ash Ketchum: Guys, I'm not gonna take it, I'm just having a look. Emerl: Don't touch it! (It was too late, Ash grabs a Pikachu statue and then the eyes on it glows) Brock: Something strange is happening. May: You better put it back right now! Double-D: '''I don’t like this, Ash. Put it back now. '''Hoagie Gilligan: '''Yeah, this must be a trap. '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, I'm not hurting it or anything. (The door opens to reveals a boulder as it rolls towards the heroes as they scream) Emerl, Takato, Takuya & Nigel: Run! Eddy: '''Run for it! '''Ed: '''Run away! (They run for it) '''May: Brock, what is that?! Brock: How would I know?! Rika Nonaka: That's a booby trap releasing a boulder! What do you expect!? Max: If you kept your hands to yourself, this would've happened! Emerl: Oh, man! I'm so gonna kill you for this Ash! Double-D: '''You are not a good listener, Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys! (They see a man) '''Ash Ketchum: Better run while you can! Brandon: Foolish kids. I can't believe they set off the trap. (Brings out his Pokeball and throws it) Regirock, I need your assistance! (Regirock pops out) Focus Punch now! (Regirock uses Focus Punch on the boulder shattering it into pieces and save the heroes) Ed: '''Cool. '''Nigel Uno: '''What is that? (May takes out her Pokedex) - '''Brandon: That was excellent work, Regirock. (Brandon returns Regirock to its Pokéball) Double-D: '''Thanks for saving us, mister. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, wow! You saved our lives. '''Brandon: '''NOOOOOOOOO!!! (This made the heroes jumped) '''Brandon: '''My name is Brandon! Not mister. '''Kuki Sanban: '''Then thanks so much, Brandon. '''Wallabee Beatles: '''And you don't have to yell out loud. '''Brandon: Now how did you kids get in here? It is forbidden to enter these walls. Takato Matsuki: Hey, it's not our fault we've enter this place. Eddy: '''Yeah the ground gave way and we are trying to find an exit. '''Ash Ketchum: When I saw the Pikachu statue, I kinda went crazy. So I grabbed it. Emerl: And we tried to warn him. But then, he didn't listen to our warning. Brandon: '''NOOOOOOOOO!!! (This made the heroes jumped again) '''Emerl: Do you have to shout "No!" like that? Eddy: '''Yeah, it hurts our ear drums. - - '''Renamon: He's right, Ash, you always need to be on guard and you have to be ashamed to yourself. Numbuh 5: '''Yeah. Max, Takyua, Emerl and Double-D warned you not to touched the statue. (Ash just growls) - - '''Max: '''Hey Brandon, Abby and I heard of that story before. I'm trying to think of a name. '''Brandon: '''Pokélantis. '''Nigel Uno: '''Pokélantis? What’s that? '''Brock: '''Wait, Is that this place? '''Brandon: '''It’s not. Pokélantis was completely destroyed after it encured Ho-Oh's wrath, but the King of Pokelantis supposedly escaped and vowed revenge on the Ho-Oh by sealing it in a stone orb and placing it underground to be left there, for all of eternity. '''Max: '''Wow, what a story. '''Kuki Sanban: '''Very interesting. And a what mean thing a king would do to trap a Pokemon. (Unknown to the heroes, Team Rocket and the other villains were listening) - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, that means we can run into that Ho-Oh anytime. Wow. '''Brandon: '''No! I won't have a bunch of foolish kids wandering around. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey I’m not a foolish kid. I won 6 frontier symbols, you know. '''Brandon: '''What? You have six symbols? '''Ash Ketchum: '''And I worked hard for every one of them. I swear I can beat a Ho-Oh. I'm going! (Ash runs off) '''Brandon: '''Hey you! Come back! (The heroes chase after Ash later with the villains) - - - (Then we see Ash, Ed, Eddy, and Numbuh 2 and 4 heading to a door) '''Numbuh 4: '''Look. '''Ed: '''A door. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's see now? (Suddenly the door slides open and closes as May and the others arrived, May and Max tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge) '''May: '''Ash! Let us in! What do we do now? '''Brandon: '''I told him this is no place for foolish kids. This may be the King’s chamber. (May and Max gasped) We must find the mechanism that opens this door. (Then Ash, Pikachu, Ed, Eddy, and Numbuh 4 got up) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Where are we? (Then the flames come up and shows a statue of the king sitting on his throne then Ash and the others came to the throne and sees a stone orb) Is that the stone orb? I wonder if Ho-Oh is in there. (Later the other heroes and Brandon were searching for the switch then Brandon finds it) '''Brandon: '''Here it is. (He presses it) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's find out. '''Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan: '''I don't know, Ash. Something's not right. '''Ash Ketchum: Numbuh 2. Ed: '''No, Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ho-Oh, come out here! (The other heroes arrived) '''Brandon: Stop! You don't know what you're doing! Emerl: Ash, put that down! Double-D: '''Yes, something bad is going to happen. (The ball begins to shake) '''King of Pokélantis: Light... come from the darkness. (The ball glows and then the darkness spreads around Ash as the heroes gasp in horror and Ash fell to his knee) Brock: Ash! Double-D: 'Ash, are you okay? (The dark aura appears as Ash laughs evilly revealed he was possessed much to the heroes shock in horror) (Later with the villains) - - (Now back with the heroes as Ash was still possessed) '''Ed: '(gasps and looks at his comic book) It’s the spirit of the evil king. It has possessed Ash. - - (He uses his powers to steal the Pokéballs, but May and Max grabs them) '''Nigel Uno: '''What’s going on? What are you doing? '''Eddy: '''Don’t steal our friends Pokéballs! '''Ed: '''You’ll never take over the world Evil King spirit. For once you must un-possessed our friend! - - - - - - (Now at the battle pyramid) - - - - - '''Double-D: '''Ash would never do a thing like that. - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''No way! No one ever calls me a coward! '''Abigail Lincoln: '''Ash is back. - - (Then Ash gets possessed again) - - '''Kuki Sanban: '''Oh no. Not again. '''Ed: '''Ash is still possessed, guys! '''Eddy: '''Duh, Ed. We know. Keep your shorts on. (Ed has his shorts down) No seriously. Keep your shorts on, Ed. (Eddy raises Ed's shorts up) - - - - - - '''Brandon: '''Lock On! (Regirock places a target on Sceptile's forehead) '''Nigel Uno: '''What’s lock on? '''Max: '''It’s a move when Regirock places a target in which its move can’t missed. - - - (Sceptile does, but the Hyper Beam follows it) - '''Samuel: '''Sceptile is unable to battle! Regirock is the winner! '''King of Pokélantis: Silence! The battle isn't over yet! Samuel: But Sceptile is in no condition to battle! King of Pokélantis: Silence! Emerl: Don't you shush us, you heartless creature! Double-D: '''Yeah, you have no right to do that. '''King of Pokelantis: '''Yes, I can! All right, Pikachu I choose you! '''Pikachu: '''Pika? '''Ed: '''No, you evil king! You will never continue the battle! (May and the other heroes go down to the battlefield to protect Pikachu) '''May: Stop it! - - - - Ash Ketchum: (in his mind) What am I gonna do? Hey, guys! Help me! King of Pokelantis: Stop! I've had enough of this endless whine! Pikachu, thunderbolt now! - - Takato Matsuki: Ash! You've got to stop this! (He runs and hugs Ash) Try to remember the good times we had together! (The king pushes Takato back) - Nigel Uno: '''Pikachu. Your trainer is in there! Do something! (Pikachu unleashes thunderbolt which shocks the king) '''Double-D: '''It's working. Do it again, Pikachu! (Pikachu unleashes thunderbolt again) - '''Brandon: '''Now, Light come from darkness. The dark come from the light! (The darkness was then sucked back into its orb) '''Ed: '''Cool. '''Samuel: '''Great! Way to go! (Then Ash gets up) '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu? '''Ed: '''Ash, you're alive. (Hugs Ash) - - - - (Later at sunset) - - '''Brandon: '''NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (This made Ash and the others jumped) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What? '''Eddy: '''Jumping Geronimo! What was that for? '''Brandon: '''Foolish kid! Listen here. You weren’t defeated by an evil spirit. You were defeated only by yourself. '''Ash Ketchum: '''But what do you mean? '''Brandon: '''Young man. That evil spirit was attracted to you by your own uncontrolled arrogance! You work on that! '''Ash Ketchum: Right. Maybe I am still am just a foolish kid. Sorry. Emerl: I really don't understand you, Brandon. First, you protected us from that boulder. Then you yelled at us at the top of your lungs by saying "No!" And now you're calling our friend here a foolish kid because he made a mistake. Didn't anyone teach you any manners? 'Double-D: '''Yeah. Just because Ash didn’t know about the traps, the stone orb had contained the evil spirit, or that he was possessed by his own arrogance doesn’t mean he's a foolish kid, Brandon! He just has a lot to learn though. '''Ash Ketchum: '''They're right and I want to have a battle again and this time I want it to be an official battle. (Brandon looks) - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '(In his mind) Okay, Brandon. I’m gonna show you this foolish kid isn’t foolish after all. I’m going to train really hard! 'May: '''Hey look. (There was Ho-Oh) '''Ed: '''Cool. - - - '''Narrator: ' (the episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Sonic876 Category:TMNTHedgehog5